1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to the technical field of terminal equipment, particularly to a method and device for changing the interpretation style of music, and equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional manifestation mode of music in multimedia equipment is shown: a music file is decoded by a player and then converted into digital signals that are finally converted into analog signals by a D/A converter. Specifically, compressed music files of various formats are decoded by a music player, and the decoded digital signals are converted by a D/A converter and then transmitted, in form of analog signals, to sound player equipment for playing, such as loudspeakers or sound boxes. Human ears receive the above sounds. It can be known from FIG. 1 that music is stored in multimedia equipment in various ways, while people listen to music by a music player.
In this case, the role of a person is just a receiver. Although stimulated in the auditory sense, a person seems to be actually there and resonates with the music due to synesthesia. The most common resonance is beating with the body. A person even thinks that the rhythm and force of the original song are not enough sometimes when getting fascinated and wants to add something to the original song thus to experience different interpretation styles of one song.
In addition, a singer might interpret a same song in different ways according to the current mood and situation. However, as the music stored by a user in a player is fixed, the user can listen to only one style.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a solution capable of changing the interpretation style of music, whereby a user may change the interpretation style of music according to the current emotional needs thus to satisfy the diverse demands and improve the user experience.